We Couldn't Be Happier
by sparklegemstone
Summary: Rachel is determined to make Blaine into her perfect leading man.


**Title: **"We Couldn't Be Happier"  
><strong>Series: <strong>First in "The Blaine and Rachel Show" series  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Through 3x09  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Potential light dub-con if you squint really hard  
><strong>Notes: <strong>A whole-hearted, warm thank you to my wonderful betas, lola_mejor and judearaya (both can be found on LJ). I appreciated your help and time so very much.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't be happier.<p>

Still flushed with her performance high from singing "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" with Blaine moments before, she beamed at her partner from her seat and he returned her accomplished smile. It warmed her heart to see how he had come into his own since transferring to McKinley, and to know that she had made all the difference.

Ever since Kurt had invited Blaine to her house party extravaganza and they had shared the duet of a lifetime together on her personal stage, Rachel had known that he was it. Blaine was her perfect leading man: the one boy who could keep up with her, complement her, help her to shine like the star she was, and even perhaps give her vaguely Eurasian looking children.

Though that last part hadn't panned out quite as she had hoped, he still had that star quality that was right for her in every other way. It was almost too good to be true, then, when Blaine had transferred to McKinley the following year to be her other half. Finn would always have a special place in her heart and she would always love performing with him, but, though she would never tell him to his face, he simply could not match her level of talent. Blaine, though. Blaine could complete her the way she had thought Jesse might have been able to once upon a time.

She had warmly welcomed him into the New Directions and had made sure that he knew about every opportunity available to him here at McKinley, guiding him through the chaos that was the student activities fair like a champion and pushing flyer after nauseously hued flyer onto him as she imparted her valuable and comprehensive insight about each club.

It had soon became apparent to her, however, especially when he let himself be cowed by Finn's insecurities, that Blaine hadn't quite yet had the chance to develop the understanding she had of how important it was to earn opportunities for oneself and how the right attitude made all the difference to one's future success. Confronting her stiff competition at the NYADA mixer had ingrained this in her all the more, but she couldn't blame him for not realizing the same; not everyone could have her acumen at such a young age. Indeed, few had the talent to fuel such clarity of purpose to begin with, but she knew Blaine was one of those few. He would be shining just as brightly in no time with a little guidance, guidance she was more than happy to give to a peer and her best friend's boyfriend.

She had wasted no time and promptly cornered Blaine in the hallway to discuss and schedule their first mentoring session to follow her allotted practice time for her upcoming West Side Story audition, but as she gave him detailed notes on their itinerary she found herself stymied by his polite disinterest. His humility was noble and endearing, but there was a time and a place for it, and right then and there it was just making her job harder. It became clear to her that she needed to find a more indirect method of passing on to him some of that Rachel Berry oomph.

She had stumbled upon said method a week later in a flower-power leaning vegan magazine that she had absentmindedly picked up on her last shopping trip. It was a homeopathic infusion for "opening up the mind to outside wisdom," and though she normally didn't buy into these sorts of new age-y things, crystals and tinctures and the like (they seemed like gimmicks and wholly undisciplined in nature), she had no better ideas and figured it couldn't hurt to try. If nothing else, the cinnamon was a good source of fiber and calcium.

On the final bout of stirring, as she prepared it according to the instructions, she had been taken off guard by tendrils of sapphire blue that had spontaneously appeared within the mixture and quickly homogenized, bestowing a rich hue on the entire pitcher. She had been intrigued to say the least: every ingredient was natural and organic, and wasn't blue supposed to be the rarest color in nature? She had never encountered anything like this outside of her chemistry lab. The pretty blue had faded as quickly as it had appeared, though, leaving her only with the warm feeling that perhaps she had stumbled onto something special after all.

Over the next week she had made sure to give it to Blaine as instructed, on schedule, at lunch or in glee club, and he had smiled at her gestures as if he were aware of and appreciated what she was doing for him. No matter, she didn't need the credit. Knowing she was helping a friend would have been sufficient reward. But she was disheartened to see that Blaine seemed closed off to her wisdom as ever, stubbornly content in his oblivious ways.

Then they had started rehearsals for West Side Story, and while she was thrilled that Blaine was her Tony, the pressure started to build and she found herself wanting. She was still a virgin—how was she supposed to embody the extent of Maria's love for Tony and Blaine was only offering lazy assurances that they would be fine and that he was quite happy where he was with Kurt and where was the unwavering passion of her leading man?

Desperate, she had cooked up another batch of the infusion at ten times the strength and had given it to him in orange juice to mask the taste. And then…

On opening night they had commiserated together on their mutual failure to have sex with their partners and Rachel had felt overjoyed and reassured that Blaine was indeed taking his commitment to their musical as seriously as she did. Her virginity hadn't even mattered so much anymore because she had Blaine there to sing with and act off of and unlock her full potential and _understand_ her. He _was_ the Tony to her Maria. And if, on the next day, they had reveled in their good fortune to be able to share and incorporate their opportune experiences with their boyfriends into their portrayals, something the more naïve Blaine might have been reluctant to do for their art, then their next performances were all the more resonant and compelling for it.

So, yes, even once again being on the receiving end of Coach Sylvester's wrath for needing to reschedule their homeless shelter appearance was not enough to dampen Rachel's excitement right then.

It's true that that week could have started out better, what with Artie callously shooting down her flawless rendition of Joni Mitchell's "River", but Rachel had easily convinced Blaine to work on a new song with her, and on top of that he had made an excellent co-choreographer. They had knocked it out of the park and, more importantly, Artie loved it, which ensured her a prominent feature in the PBS special that would be broadcast publicly to the entire greater Lima area.

While this pleased her greatly, though, it was in fact not the source of her "extraordinary" good mood. After all, it was all in harmony with the natural order of things for her and Blaine to have leading roles in the PBS show.

No, what truly had her grinning with satisfaction were her co-star's eight little affirming words that rang like such sweet music in her ears: "Yes, as long as they don't upstage us."

She was delighted that he was now learning quite quickly how to best cultivate his own star quality and take charge of his own success, and was confident that he would now be fully-equipped to decisively pursue his undoubtedly bright future in a dog-eat-dog world thanks to her. He didn't even bat an eye at the upturned edge of Finn's brow that clearly said "What the hell, dude?" She wasn't concerned; after his show-carrying performance at sectionals, she was confident that he and Finn would maintain their understanding. Blaine was well on his way to becoming the perfect leading man, after all. She was fairly sure Kurt had noticed the change as well if his arched eyebrows were any indication, and she privately accepted the gratitude he would no doubt show her if he were to discover her role in Blaine's newfound investment and drive.

She could see it now. The rest of her senior year with Blaine was going to be an unequaled time for her to grow as a performer. Then a year and a half later he would be at NYADA with her and Kurt and they would knock the socks off any agents that came to their showcases. From there on out it was only a matter of time and hard work until her Broadway debut and then, eventually, her Tony award.

Yes, Rachel couldn't be happier. Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true.

_(Well, isn't it?)_


End file.
